Love your friends carefully
by Yaourtalachantilly
Summary: Ragamuffin tombe sur une flopée de grimoires qui pourraient bien l'aider à redevenir le vampire qu'il était. Mais c'est sans compter sur ses amis, aux idées aussi bizarres que stupides, qui sont parfois un peu trop enthousiastes.


**Salut salut ! :) **

**Comment allez vous ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances post apocalypse ? Moi oui ! Enfin, mis à part la pluie de météorites, ****l'invasion de zombies ****et m****es révisions de partiels, ****c'était des chouettes vacances. ^^ **

**Je partage donc ma bonne humeur avec vous grâce à cette petite fic en deux parties, dans laquelle Ragamuffin, le vampire maudit transformé en poupée de chiffon, est plus ou moins le personnage principal. ****J'aime beaucoup Ragamuffin, il est un peu bête, mais c'est aussi à la fois le personnage le plus sensé de tous... enfin bon ok, pas toujours. **

**En fait, je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui connaissent cet univers. Et j'ignore combien de volumes sont sortis en France actuellement. Pour ma part, je ne les ai jamais lu qu'en anglais. **

**Disclaimer: Nevermore et ses habitant (fées, insectes, zombies et autres bestioles compris) appartiennent à Roman Dirge!**

**Bonne lecture ! :D **

* * *

-Lenore ? Lenore, où es tu ?

La seule chose qui répondit à Ragamuffin fut le grincement lugubre du manoir. Au dehors, le vent s'abattait sur la petite ville de Nevermore, comme s'il cherchait à l'arracher de sa colline. La poupée commença à fouiller les différentes pièces quand un fracas se fit entendre dans les étages. Au grenier, bien sur. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pas de la porte, Ragamuffin fut accueilli par une volée de boulettes de papier froissé. La petite fille blonde était occupée à arracher les pages d'un livre.

-Hé ! Lenore, à quoi tu joues ?

-A la guerre. C'est très amusant, tu veux jouer avec moi ?

-Hum, d'accord, mais seulement si ce n'est pas contre moi que tu...

-A l'attaque ! coupa-t-elle en recommençant à lui lancer des boulettes.

-Arrêtes ça !

-Mais je suis en Guerre Sainte contre les poupées vampires rayées qui parlent ! Tu es un ennemi à abattre.

-Sérieusement, ronchonna-t-il.

- T'es pas marrant.

Ragamuffin ramassa une des boulettes qui jonchaient maintenant le vieux parquet poussiéreux dans l'intention de la lui lancer, par pure vengeance. La boulette rata la jeune morte et atterrit sur le tas de bouquins éparpillés près d'elle…

-Des grimoires de Sorcières ! cria-t-il d'un air théâtral.

-Quoi ?

-Par terre, les livres renversés et que tu vandalise sans vergogne, sont des grimoires magiques ! Livres ancestraux écrit par des générations de sorcières (comme celle qui m'a injustement transformé), ils renferment une mine d'or d'informations et de formules ! Comment sont-ils arrivés dans ce manoir ? Mystère. Mais avec de tels ouvrages en ma possession, je vais enfin peut être avoir une chance de briser définitivement la malédiction qui m'a réduit à l'état de poupée ! Peut être y a-t-il une formule pour me faire retrouver mon ancienne apparence ! C'est un espoir nouveau pour redevenir le vampire le plus craint que ce monde ait compté !

-… Je vais faire du thé, lâcha Lenore en baillant allègrement, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Hé, tu pourrais au moins m'aider à en descendre quelques uns, lança-t-il, mais elle l'ignora.

Ragamuffin entreprit de traîner les vieux grimoires un à un jusqu'aux escaliers. Chaque ouvrage devait faire deux fois sa taille. Malheureusement pour lui, il y en avait une dizaine. Tout en les faisant dégringoler sur les marches (rappelez vous qu'aucun livre ne mérite d'être traité de la sorte), il bougonna contre la petite fille. Elle n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et parfois ses canines le démangeaient. Si seulement il n'était plus une simple poupée de chiffons, il pourrait lui inspirer un peu plus de crainte et de respect ! Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant, elle se payait la tête de tout le monde. Et avoir retrouvé (momentanément) son corps de vampire le temps de décimer une armée de zombies nazis n'avait pas inspiré grand-chose de plus à Lenore qu'une vague admiration vite dissipée. Il décida de simplement lui en vouloir un moment, parce qu'au fond, il l'aimait bien quand même.

L'ancien vampire avait fini par dénicher une planche à roulette dans les tréfonds de la cuisine, bien qu'un tel objet n'ait pas grand intérêt à s'y trouver. Il y empila les lourds ouvrages tant bien que mal. La sonnette du manoir se fit entendre alors que Ragamuffin arrivait enfin au salon, trainant son charriot de fortune. Lenore alla ouvrir pour faire entrer Taxidermy, qu'elle avait du inviter à prendre un thé. L'étrange homme à tête de cerf les salua gentiment avant de s'attabler. Il sortit du veston de son éternel costume noir une petite boite de biscuits à thé et au chocolat.

-Oh, c'est vraiment sympa Mr Taxidermy !

Ragamuffin oublia momentanément ses livres qu'il laissa dans un coins de la pièce et rejoignit ses deux amis pour boire le thé. Quelques instants plus tard, un tonnerre encore lointain résonna, annonçant l'orage que le vent apportait. Le temps de ces derniers jours était tellement désagréable…

Le téléphone sonna mais Lenore ne daigna pas se lever pour décrocher.

-Tu ne vas pas répondre ? Tu veux que j'y aille ? Demanda Ragamuffin, oubliant qu'il en voulait à la petite fille morte.

-Non, surtout pas ! C'est Mr Gosh ! Il s'est finalement décidé à me harceler de nouveau alors qu'il s'était enfermé dans son château Cupcake. En fait, je me rappelle qu'il l'avait détruit… Tellement dommage. Mais du coup il recommence. Il prétend que malgré ma cruauté et tout ce que je lui ai fait subir il a réussi à me pardonner, une fois de plus. Je crois qu'on vas devoir racheter une tondeuse.

-Oh si ce n'est que ça. On demandera à Pooty de nous en rapporter une de l'Enfer ! Ils doivent en avoir des plutôt cool en bas. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'on ne l'a plus vu depuis un petit moment. J'espère qu'on ne l'a pas encore oublié dans une boite…

C'est alors qu'un raclement sinistre se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la penderie située juste en face du petit salon de thé. Un nouvel éclair éclata suivi d'un coup de tonnerre, plus proches cette fois. Plus personne ne parla et même Taxidermy se figea alors qu'il sirotait sa tasse. Le raclement se répéta plusieurs fois, se faisant de plus en plus insistant, avant qu'un silence oppressant tombe sur le manoir. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec force, révélant une petite silhouette vacillante qui tomba mollement face contre terre. Moment de stupeur générale.

-Pooty ! s'écrièrent en cœur Lenore et Ragamuffin.

Ils se ruèrent sur le petit démon évanoui coiffé de son éternel heaume en forme de seau.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Reste avec nous copain ! Hurla la petite fille, ses bras battant l'air, la mine catastrophée.

-.. …. … …. … .. …. …. …. .. …. . ….. …

-uh, quoi ?

-J'ai dit…. Que… ça fait des mois…. Que je suis enfermé dans… ce placard… kof…

-Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Lacha-t-elle juste, puis elle retourna à table comme si de rien était.

-Vous le faites exprès, les gars? C'est pas la première fois que vous m'oubliez quelque part. J'en suis outré. Personne ici ne se préoccupe-t-il vraiment de mon sort ?

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la penderie ? demanda Ragamuffin.

-Et bien… Pour une fois c'est pas une longue histoire ! Je me suis juste planqué la quand Lenore a découvert qu'on avait assassiné tous les clowns qui étaient venus pour son anniversaire, la dernière fois.

-Tu veux dire que TU as assassiné tous ces clowns, fit remarquer la poupée.

-Tu chipotes pour pas grand-chose Ragamuffin. Laissons cela de côté, le passé c'est le passé.

Puis il alla se joindre à Lenore et Taxidermy qui papotaient ensemble. Ragamuffin se fit une raison et retourna s'assoir avec eux. Pooty était en train de raconter un de ses nombreux exploits. Une idée le traversa alors. Le petit démon l'avait déjà libéré une fois de l'emprise du sort de la sorcière, quand l'armée de zombies nazis avait envahi les lieux. Temporairement. Mais à eux deux, ils y arriveraient peut être.

-Hey, Pooty, tu t'y connais en sorcellerie ?

-Ca se pourrait bien. Pourquoi ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai plus que jamais l'envie de redevenir mon ancien moi, et j'ai dégoté quelques grimoires de sorcellerie récemment. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

-Tu me devras un service….

La réponse couta à Ragamuffin, mais il devait admettre que sans l'aide de Pooty ça lui prendrait surement des lustres et des lustres, s'il y arrivait un jour.

-Très bien.

Ils finirent tous leur thé sans autre interruption qu'une nouvelle sonnerie de téléphone, qui fut tout autant ignorée que la précédente. Ragamuffin et Pooty s'installèrent ensuite dans le grand salon sur une pile de coussins, la pile de livres à côté d'eux. Taxidermy était retourné chez lui prendre soin de Malakai, son animal de compagnie empaillé. Celui-ci s'était sévèrement enrhumé et avait été interdit de sortie. Lenore disparu pendant quelques heures avec kitty #72, son nouveau chat… Personne ne se faisait d'illusion, la pauvre bête ne ferait pas de vieux os, tout comme les précédents. La petite blonde était loin de le faire exprès, mais elle semblait parfois tellement stupide et empotée que s'en devenait presque démoniaque.

Les grimoires qu'ils feuilletaient n'avaient en fait pas grand-chose d'intéressant ou de magique. Ragamuffin fut extrêmement déçu de ne trouver que des vieilles recettes de ragouts et plats en sauce en tous genres. Pooty n'en menait pas large non plus et commençait à s'impatienter :

-Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont tous pareils, parce que je ne vais pas lire des traités culinaires toute la journée ! En plus ça me donne faim.

-Moi aussi. Mais il y a peut être un sens caché dans toutes ces recettes, des formules dissimulées ! ajouta la poupée pleine d'espoir, mais de livre en livre, il le sentait partir en fumée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ouvrent le dernier. Au premier abord, il s'agissait d'un livre de biologie qui présentait les particularités physiologiques de plantes et d'animaux. Mais passé la moitié, il n'y avait plus qu'un étalage de formules, des plus simples et anodines aux plus complexes et obscures. Il y en avait beaucoup, toutes avaient été gribouillées à la main jusque dans les coins des pages et sans ordre apparent, ne laissant pas la moindre parcelle de papier vide. L'écriture était tellement petite et chaotique qu'ils mettraient surement des heures et des heures pour les décortiquer.

Pendant ce temps, l'orage était arrivé au dessus du manoir et la nuit était tombée. Une pluie torrentielle battait les carreaux des fenêtres avec tant d'insistance qu'elle les faisait trembler. Le bruit se mêlait aux hurlements du vent qui soufflait sur le manoir avec force, lui-même gémissant comme s'il protestait contre les éléments. Soudain, dans le fracas d'un éclair, Pooty se leva en s'exclamant :

-Ca y est, je l'ai !

-La formule ?! Fais voir !

-… Euh nan, j'ai juste enfin réussi à attraper la mouche qui me bourdonnait dans les oreilles. C'était super agaçant.

Ragamuffin se dit que Pooty avait vraiment le sens du théâtral. Mais pour le coup, il l'aurait bien étranglé. Le petit démon ne résista pas à un dernier trait d'humour :

-Prends pas la mouche, mec, hein ?

Le vampire se renfrogna et préféra aller voir Lenore quelques instants. La soirée était bien avancée et la petite fille s'était couchée d'elle-même. Il la regarda dormir quelques minutes, attendri, puis redescendit au salon. Pooty s'était installé sur le canapé avec un énorme sandwich qu'il avait du piquer dans le frigo. Ragamuffin choisit le fauteuil d'à côté. L'orage grondait toujours dehors.

* * *

**Faites moi savoir si vous l'avez lu, ce que vous en avez pensé! **

**La seconde partie arrivera bientôt... très bientôt. Promis. **


End file.
